Master Albedo
by Matthew Kaiser
Summary: This is Albedo s harem. Yes Albedo gets a harem. Rated for obvious reasons. AxCC/AxS/AxG/AxJ
1. Chapter 1

Hey, if Ben can have a harem, so can Albedo.

Albedo had been knocked out cold for a week.

Hugh and the other actors were worried about him.

Well…mostly Hugh, the other two occupied themselves with food.

"Man, he`s been out for a while." The Necrofrigeian named Bob said.

"Think he`s dead?" The swamp-fire alien named Carl said.

"Of course he`s okay, he`s Albedo!" Hugh said.

And as if by fate Albedo`s eyes spluttered open and he hoped out his rest bed panting heavily.

"Albedo! You're alive!" Hugh said happily.

Albedo looked around and then into a mirror in the room.

Needless to say he wasn't too happy to see his face still resembling Ben Tennyson`s.

"No, I fixed this, I mean, I spent enough money to buy a continent, and I know I fixed this." Albedo said.

Albedo concentrated and turned into a Galvan.

He was happy until two seconds later he changed into his mock-Ben form.

Albedo tied this three more times but to his horror no matter what form his altered DNA took he still turned into Ben.

"It`s not fair…IT`S NOT FAIR!" Albedo screamed.

He punched the mirror and it shattered on impact.

The former Galvan fell to his knees and clutched his ruined fist.

Tears of hate stained his eyes.

Hugh put his hand on Albedo`s shoulder.

"I`m sorry friend, it was all my fault." Hugh said.

"No…Tennyson, he cursed me with his face and stole my pride, so I'm going to steal his life." Albedo said.

Albedo turned into a negative Heatblast and exited their location.

Ben, Gwen and Kevin were Chilin in Ben`s house relaxing to the stupidity of Will Hurang.

"All right Americans, Hurang said, it`s now time for the Huranga-nation, I am pleased to say a week ago Ben 'the menace' Tennyson was sued for damages against Ben 10 live. Unfortunately the so-called hero was let-off without even a slap on the wrist, now that's some bull!"

"Ha-ha, oh man this guy`s retartedness is so freakin hilarious." Kevin said busting his gut.

"And in further news, oil prices." Will said.

Suddenly a loud boom went off.

Will`s studio was set ablaze and with no explanation.

"Um, what is this?" Gwen asked.

"Probably some lame stunt." Ben said.

The cameras closed up n Heatblast slowly advancing.

"Oh, what the fuck!" Ben said.

"Tennyson! A-ha see America, your so-called hero is attempting first degree murder and arson." Will said.

The Heatblast turned into a scowling Albedo.

"Eh, who the hell are you?" Will asked.

Albedo turned into negative XLR8 and pinned Will against the wall. Albedo turned back into himself and through Hurang into the ground.

"My name is Albedo, SAY IT!" Albedo demanded.

"Okay Albedo, calm down Albedo, Albedo." Will said.

Albedo turned into Negative Chromastone and blasted Hurang to pieces.

"Well…this sure isn't a stunt." Ben said staring wide-eyed into the TV.

Albedo picked up the camera and stared deep into it.

"Tennyson, meet me downtown, or I'm going to blow this planet to kingdom come." Albedo said snapping the camera.

"It`s hero time!" Ben said.

Ben and the heroes reached downtown to see Albedo as negative Cannonbolt tearing up department stores.

Ben turned into Fourarms and charged at Albedo. Fourarms knocked Albedo out of the direction of a restaurant.

Albedo returned to normal.

"You came, bad for you." Albedo said.

Albedo turned into XLR8 again, while Ben switched to Fast-track.

The two charged into each other with Albedo kicking Fast-track through a building.

Kevin absorbed some steel and turned his hands into blades.

Kevin charged at Albedo who changed into a negative Swampfire and blasted Kevin.

Gwen blasted some manna at him but Albedo changed into negative Terra-spin which caused the manna to bounce off.

Albedo blasted them with a small hurricane.

Ben turned into Way big while Albedo changed into Negative Way big.

The two clashed and blasted each other.

"I've got a spell that could help." Gwen said.

While Ben and Albedo blasted each other with energy Gwen summoned a thunderstorm that blasted Albedo back to his regular form.

Albedo got up angry and changed into negative Jetray.

Albedo blasted Gwen and Kevin with his energy beams and stole Gwen's book.

Albedo flipped through the pages and started to chant.

"Oh god, not gain!" Gwen said.

"Gateway spell?" Ben and Kevin said.

"Yes, now stop him!" Gwen commanded.

But it was too late a green twister blasted them and a stone gateway appeared.

Charmcaster walked through it and saw Albedo struggling to his feet.

"Hmm, this again? May as well." Charmcaster said levitating Albedo into her world.

"Oh great, now we have to go back to ledger domain." Gwen said.

"Not really, Albedo looks like Ben, so she`ll most likely kill him." Kevin said.

Speaking of which Charmcaster was looking over an unconscious Albedo.

"I really shouldn't do this," Charmcaster thought, "I don't think my heart should be filled like this again."

Albedo snapped open and looked around to see Charmcaster and three stone monsters.

"God damn it!" Albedo screamed leaping out of the bed and bolting for the door.

Charmcaster locked him in a magic beam and dragged him back to the bed.

"Let go of me female!" Albedo demanded.

"You're defiantly not a charmer like Michael, so I guess I don't have to worry about being use." Charmcaster said.

Albedo grunted and struggled against her grip.

"How come you look like Tennyson, are you his brother?" She asked.

Albedo`s rage finally boiled over.

"Albedo! My fucking name is Albedo! I am not Ben Tennyson, I don't even want to look like this, he screwed me out of my Galvan pride!" Albedo roared.

"You mean those two inch tall gray frog things?" Charmcaster asked.

"Yes, those." Albedo said.

He changed into a Galvan but two seconds later he changed back into Ben.

"Must suck for you, by the way my name is Charmcaster, this is my realm Ledger domain, I have my own realm." Charmcaster said.

"I am Albedo of the Galvan, and I don't care." Albedo said folding his arms.

Charmcaster crawled on the bed and sat next to Albedo.

"You're very angry, I think I can help you calm down, and maybe even enjoy your new body." Charmcaster said.

"What are those?" Albedo said pointing at her chest.

"Oh these, there called breasts." Charmcaster said.

"The Tennyson girl has them to, only yours are slightly bigger." Albedo said.

"My whole figure used to be bigger, but I got cursed along the way." Charmcaster said.

"You too? Looks like we have something in common. We both want are old bodies back." Albedo said.

Charmcaster crawled on top of Albedo.

"What are you doing female?" Albedo asked.

Charmcaster kissed him deeply.

"Get ready for a long night kid." She said winking.


	2. Charmed

"Gwen, I don't see why you need to waste time with this, those two will kill each other." Kevin said.

"Remember last time? I really don't want a repeat of Darkstar." Gwen said concentrating.

"Well in all fairness, Mike is a sleazy, manipulative, and pedophilic, creep." Ben said.

"So?" Kevin and Gwen asked.

"So, Albedo is more evil, more destructive, and a total chili fry addicted sociopath." Ben said.

"Pfft, Charmcaster will destroy him." Kevin said.

"I`m going to destroy…your virginity." Charmcaster said with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Get off me, crazy female!" Albedo said trying to force her off.

Charmcaster made a tut-tut sound and binded Albedo`s wrists together.

Charmcaster blushed and started to slowly strip Albedo of his clothes.

Albedo`s eyes went wide and he tried to force her off again.

Charmcaster giggled when she got Albedo down to his red and silver boxes.

"My turn." Charmcaster giggled.

Charmcaster magically striped off her clothes and struck a pose.

Albedo stooped struggling and stared at Charmcaster`s figure.

She had at least double c-cup sized breasts and a slim waist.

She had size 40in hips and a gorgeous back-side with some baby-fat clung to it making it beautifully round yet flat.

"Your figure, it's…wonderful, Galvan's don't have that." Albedo said.

Charmcaster giggled.

"Well, it wasn't like when I was fifteen, I kind of let myself go, but I can at least help you enjoy your new body." Charmcaster said.

Charmcaster straddled the former Galvan and started to kiss him forcefully again.

The silver haired queen licked at Albedo`s teeth while he tried to transform and break the grip.

"Why can't I focus? I need to get her off, but…I can't, I mean…I just can't." Albedo said to himself.

Albedo finally opened his mouth and allowed Charmcaster to French-kiss him.

Charmcaster happily licked out her new friend's mouth and began to remove his boxers.

Charmcaster removed her mouth from Albedo`s and licked his mouth.

Charmcaster lifted Albedo`s head and forced his mouth on her breasts.

Albedo was very inexperienced yet managed to semi-successfully lick and suck on her nipples.

"You're so cute, woman love to have their chests nurtured, it really creates bonding between her and her partner." Charmcaster said stroking Albedo`s head.

Charmcaster switched her bosom and griped Albedo`s cock.

She pumped him and loosened up on his wrists.

Albedo lowered his hand and gripped and patted Charmcaster`s bottom.

Charmcaster looked at Albedo`s groin an gasped with wide-eyed pleasure.

It was at least 10inches with a swollen crimson sack.

"It`s at least two inches bigger than Michaels." She said looking and stroking it hungrily.

"Who?" Albedo asked.

"Not important, now this is called oral sex, it involves the man licking and sucking on the woman`s vagina, and the woman returning the favor to the man`s sex organ." Charmcaster said.

Before Albedo could respond Charmcaster moved into the 69 position and placed her moist clit on his face.

Charmcaster gripped, kissed and licked Albedo`s groin.

Albedo felt teased, and yet he was strangely addicted to Charmcaster's flavor.

"My this is…good, not better than chili fries, but, it`s a dead second." Albedo thought.

Albedo began flexing his tongue on Charmcaster`s sweet spot and she moaned out in pleasure.

"You`ve earned a reward." Charmcaster said.

She began to bob her head up and down on Albedo`s groin and swirl her tongue around.

Albedo moaned out as she began to deep-throat him and giggled a bit which caused her to drool a bit on his groin.

This caused Albedo to bulge up an inch and almost choke Charmcaster.

Charmcaster`s eyes went wide with shock as she continued to hungrily suck him off.

"I feel weird, is this natural female?" Albedo asked.

Eventually the red-eyed sociopath unleashed a load into Charmcaster`s mouth.

Charmcaster gargled and swallowed the whole load.

"You just came, that is where you unleash semen which is what makes humans, and if the woman swallow`s it makes the man happy." Charmcaster said licking the last of the semen from her lips.

Charmcaster slowly put Albedo in her.

"You're in pain, why don't you stop?" Albedo asked.

"You're big, but this is where both people experience pleasure." Charmcaster said winking.

Charmcaster began bouncing and grinding on Albedo.

"I loved your virgin cum, and you're so much better than Michael, you really make me feel good." Charmcaster said.

Charmcaster lifted her spell and Aledo tackled her down.

He growled and then thrusted himself in and out of her violently.

Charmcaster clung to Albedo`s neck as he pounded into her.

Charmcaster locked her legs around Albedo and screamed in bliss as he came inside of her.

Albedo got off of her and struggled to regain his breath.

Charmcaster massaged Albedo`s shoulders and crawled into his lap.

"The last thing I want to teach you is, anal; this involves you putting your little friend into my rump." Charmcaster said.

Charmcaster spread Albedo`s legs and started to rub her bum on Albedo`s groin.

"What is this?" Albedo asked.

"It`s called 'hot-dogging' and looks like it worked." Charmcaster said.

Charmcaster put her hands on the wall and stuck her rump out for Albedo.

Albedo grabbed Charmcaster`s hips and began to pump into Charmcaster.

Albedo grunted and slid himself in and out of Charmcaster each time getting a moan out of him.

Charmcaster made herself tighter which squeezed Albedo as he pumped into her.

Albedo roared and came in her.

Albedo fell back drained as Charmcaster rubbed her sore bottom.

Charmcaster cleaned them both off and crawled into bed with Albedo.

The next morning Charmcaster woke up to see Albedo clinging to her chest like a small child.

Charmcaster stroked his head.

"You're going to have fun." She said.


	3. Sunny

Charmcaster stirred in her bed.

She just finished having some fun with her new friend and was completely drained.

However she found something keeping her from lying on her stomach.

She opened her eyes to find someone who looked like Ben Tennyson.

He had white hair and was wearing a plain white shirt and red boxers.

This Ben clone was clinging to her chest and snoozing contently.

"Albedo, that's your name." Charmcaster said finally remembering his name.

She smiled and stroked his hair, kissing his forehead as well.

Albedo stirred and looked up to see who was kissing him.

"How long have I been, in this realm?" Albedo asked wearily.

"Three days, local time, seven hours earth time." Charmcaster said.

Albedo let go of Charmcaster and got to his feet staggering.

"Tennyson, yes, his blood is what I desire." Albedo said.

"Hmm, I can see you want revenge, so here let me help you." Charmcaster said.

Albedo got dressed and followed Charmcaster to the door of Ledgerdomain.

Charmcaster lit up her palms and a symbol glowed on the door.

"This is Ledgerdomain`s true secret name, I can change it as I please, so I'm going to give you my trust, don't betray it." Charmcaster said.

She picked up Albedo`s palm and drew a symbol on it.

"This will allow you to come and go as you please." Charmcaster said.

"You have, a strange name, Charmcaster." Albedo said examining the mark.

"My real name is Hope, remember it." Hope said.

Albedo nodded and walked through the door.

"We`ve been at this for hours, can we please go home?" Kevin complained.

"For the last time, we need to get Albedo out of there before something happens." Gwen said levitating.

Suddenly a loud bang and a flash of red and pink lights went off.

"No need to hunt, I'm right here." Albedo said.

"It`s about time." Ben said slamming the ultimatrix and transforming into Diamondhead.

Albedo growled and transformed into negative Jetray.

Albedo fired energy blasts from his eyes and tail but Ben bounced them off.

Ben fired off some shards and Albedo transformed into negative Diamondhead.

The two Diamondhead's clashed and began to grapple.

"I want your blood, Tennyson!" Albedo said.

"Come get it!" Ben responded.

The two kicked, punched and slammed each other for what seemed like forever in an attempt to break each other in half.

"Ka-pow!" A happy voice went out.

"Oh god, why is this, how is this shit happening again?" Gwen asked knowing who this voice belonged to.

The Tennyson`s cousin Sunny flew through a window flanked by her boyfriend Antonio.

"Hey Gwendy, are you ready for round two?" Sunny asked.

Sunny began blasting manna at Gwen while Antonio attacked Ben.

Unfortunately it was Albedo he was charging.

Albedo transformed into negative Heatblast and began beating Antonio.

"He may be really dumb, but even retards don't deserve this." Ben said.

Ben turned into Water-Hazard and blasted Albedo.

"Antonio!" A worried Sunny said, flying over to her burned boyfriend.

"It`s okay sweet Sunny, Tennyson cannot defeat me I fight for love." Antonio said.

Albedo reverted to normal and began growling like a starved animal.

"My name is ALBEDO, and I fight…for blood." Albedo said.

Albedo transformed into the negative werewolf, grabbed Sunny and ran.

"No, sweet Sunny!" Antonio cried running after them.

Albedo fired a sonic ray at them and continued to escape.

The rabid Galvan ran through near-by woods with his new prey.

However, much to his displeasure, Sunny was giggling and demanding he go faster.

Albedo turns back to normal and drops Sunny.

"Aw, why did you stop?" Sunny asked playfully.

"This isn't funny," Albedo said, "You ruined my revenge, you and that oaf."

"Aw, don't mind those guys, you`d have more fun with me anyway." Sunny said.

Before Albedo could say anything Sunny began wrapping his wrists with her Mana.

"Oh, not this again!" Albedo said.

Sunny started to hug and kiss Albedo and tried to crawl into his lap.

"Ooh, so defensive, you need to relax more." Sunny said.

Sunny locked her legs around Albedo`s waist and began removing his jacket and shirt.

Albedo became more aggressive and ripped off Sunny`s shirt and bra.

He pinned her down and began to kiss and suck on her breasts.

"Doesn't that feel better?" Sunny said seductively.

Albedo didn't respond he just removed Sunny`s skirt and panties while removing his own jeans and boxers.

Sunny bit her lower lip and smiled seductively at Albedo`s 10in boner while Albedo stared at her figure. Sunny`s boobs were at least a c-cup while her hips were at a 39 span.

Albedo pinned Sunny down again and started to buck himself into her.

Sunny wrapped her legs around his stomach and gasped in pure bliss.

Albedo finally penetrated her wall and they both came from this.

"Clean me off." Albedo said.

Albedo sat back on a stump and opened his legs for Sunny to suck him off.

Sunny grabbed Albedo`s hips and started to suck him off.

Sunny swirled her tongue, licked at his crotch and slurped on him for at least half an hour.

Albedo nudged Sunny`s head with his ankle and forced her to deep-throat.

Albedo relaxed to Sunny`s throat for an hour before finally cunning in her throat.

Sunny swallowed his load and crawled back into Albedo`s lap.

"You didn't need to push; I would've gone deep-throat gladly." Sunny said.

"Go over to that tree and bend over." Albedo growled.

Sunny did this and her eyes went wide with pain and pleasure as Albedo stuck himself deep into her rump.

Albedo gripped Sunny`s hips and roughly began to pump in and out of her.

Sunny giggled the entire time.

Sunny actually bounced back and used her Mana to tighten herself on him.

Albedo twitched inside of her and came at last.

Sunny fell to her knees and Albedo picked her up.

"Feel, better?" Sunny asked kissing him.

Suddenly Albedo`s body glowed and he turned into a red and white damaged Anodite.

"An energy being, this gives me an idea." Albedo said.

"You want to fly away for more fun?" Sunny said tickling his chin.

"No, I'm going to find Tennyson's girl." Albedo said reverting to normal.

"Oh, and clean yourself up." Albedo said.


	4. Julie

"Oh god, where is this girl?" An annoyed Gwen said.

"Sunny! Sweet Sunny! I`m coming for you!" Antonio yelled.

"Geeze man, don't you realize she`s made you into a slave?" Ben said.

"I don't care, I love her, I would do anything for the person I love. Can you say the same?" Antonio said.

"Pfft I have Julie on speed dial; I'll just call her now." Ben said.

"Dude, we have told you nine times, she`s in France at her Tennis tournament." Kevin said.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure she`s fine then. What were we talking about?" Ben said.

"Womanizer." Kevin chuckled.

The four searchers found Sunny sitting on a stump with a satisfied look on her face.

"Sweet Sunny! Did he hurt you?" Antonio asked.

Sunny was lost in her own little world however.

Elsewhere, Julie Yamato was advancing in her tournament.

It was the quarter final and she was doing great.

"Break!" The ref yelled.

Julie wiped her brow and went for some water.

Julie looked around with a sad look until she saw someone that looked like Ben.

The look alike was waving at her with an earnest look.

Julie was so excited, in the next round she played with the fury of a warrior.

"Winner, Julie Yamato." The ref said.

Julie rushed back to the locker room and showered to meet Ben.

She heard a knock at the door and rushed to open it.

"Ben I…you're not Ben!" Julie yelled.

Albedo walked in and locked the door behind him.

"Ben`s little squeeze, you're a very impressive player." Albedo said.

"You better get the hell out of here." Julie said.

She grabbed her racket and held it like a weapon.

Albedo turned into negative-Diamondhead and took her racket; he put it on the ground.

Albedo changed back and ran his hand across Julie`s face.

"I don't see why you hate me, or defend Tennyson, I came to see you play he probably doesn't know you left, now what does that say about him." Albedo said.

Julie touched Albedo`s hand, then pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you for coming um…what's your name?" Julie asked.

"My name is Albedo, and I have a question.

Do you want to mate?" Albedo asked.

Julie was wide-eyed and taken back.

"Well I was saving myself for Ben, but…I guess you would be the next best thing." Julie said.

Albedo removed Julie`s sweater and began to leave kisses on her face and mouth.

Julie returned the favor by removing his jacket and shirt.

Julie allowed Albedo to French her as she let her hand travel down to Albedo`s bulge.

"Wow, that`s way bigger then one of Ben`s eractions." Julie said in awe.

"Yes, it`s good to know at least, the most important thing on this body is 100% Albedo." Albedo said smirking.

Julie got to her knees and removed her top; her breasts were at least a c-cup and were covered by a lacey purple bra.

Julie unzipped and removed Albedo`s jeans, she slowly removed his boxers and put on a happy wide-eyed look at the sight of his 10in erection.

"You're happy, why don't you have a taste." Albedo said.

Julie ran her hand on the erection, and tickled his sack; finally she took initiative and started to kiss his tip.

Julie flicked her tongue and gave Albedo a seductive wink and started to swallow him.

Julie fingered herself as she slid her mouth on Albedo, Albedo gripped her head and slowly thrusted himself in and out of her mouth.

Julie gripped Albedo`s hips and forced him deeper into her mouth.

Albedo could feel himself throbbing in the back of Julie`s mouth.

Albedo growled and blew his load into Julie`s mouth.

"Mmm, that was thick and tasty, now what do you want next?" Julie said.

Albedo removed Julie`s bra and started to kiss her boobs.

Albedo sucked and twirled his tongue on Julie`s chest, Julie held Albedo`s head close and stroked his head lovingly.

Albedo let his hands travel and removed Julie`s panties, Albedo jiggled her bottom, running his hands through her bottom flesh.

Julie removed her skirt and laid Albedo down on the locker room floor.

Julie hovered over Albedo as his hands guided the girl's hips to slowly allow him entrance into her body.

Julie bounced her lower half on Albedo giggling and looking at him seductively.

Albedo could feel her moist snatch tightening around him, so he allowed his hands to play the drums on Julie`s bottom.

"Almost there, just…a…few…more seconds!" Albedo grunted before blowing his load into her.

Julie fingered herself and licked the stickiness from herself.

Albedo flipped Julie over and began to spread her cheeks.

Albedo stroked himself on Julie`s puckered hole.

"You can enter, and blow your load, I don't mind." Julie said.

"Good, now just lay flat on your stomach and don't move." Albedo said.

Albedo thrusted himself and gripped Julie`s hips as she yelped in delight.

Albedo thrusted at high speeds, earning more squeals and moans out of his mate.

"She`s so tight, stupid Tennyson doesn't know how lucky he is." Albedo said to himself.

Julie`s tight rear began to take a pleasure toll on Albedo until he finally blew his final load.

Albedo and Julie decided to shower together.

"This looks like a fun place to screw around next time." Albedo said.

"Thank you for coming…in both meanings of the word, I hope you`ll stay." Julie said.

"Of course." Albedo said. Albedo kissed Julie while silently rubbing this into his rival`s subliminal face.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, who should be next?<strong>


	5. gwen

**And now by popular demand. Albedo and Gwen.**

"Well this was a giant waste of time." Gwen said.

The annoyed red-head walked back to her house flanked by Ben, Kevin and gaga Sunny and Antonio.

Gwen rubbed her temples in annoyance and tried to flush out the nonsense that had been going on.

"Look guys, my nerves are shot, I'm going to bed, you guys just go anywhere that isn't my house." Gwen said.

"Geez Gwendy, what crawled up your butt-hole and died?" Sunny said sarcastically.

Gwen stomped into her house, envisioning how she would exterminate her cousin.

"Gwendolyn do you have any idea what time it is?" Lily said sternly pointing at the clock which read 11:49PM.

"Yes mom, but it`s Saturday, and we had a huge mission." Gwen said.

"Young lay go to bed, and just be lucky it`s not a school night, but you`re still grounded." Lily said.

An annoyed Gwen stomped up to her room, not even bothering to change her clothes she shut her light off and flopped down on her bed.

"I think someone needs a stress relief." Albedo said making himself visible from the corner of the room he was in.

Gwen leaped to her feat and made two pink discs of energy appear.

"Relax I'm not here to fight." Albedo said.

"Then what do you want?" Gwen said keeping her guard up.

"Booty." Albedo said.

"Excuse me?" Gwen said wide-eyed.

"I came here looking for booty, now I know your stressed out, so I came here to further explore this human action of 'sex' which I find almost better than chili-fries." Albedo said.

"You look like my cousin, it would be wrong." Gwen protested.

"I`m going to do this with or without your permission." Albedo said.

Albedo`s clothes melded away with the exception of his boxers.

Albedo was already erect, which surprised Gwen a lot, she locked the door and got to her knees pulling down his boxers, her eyes went wide with hunger and delight as his 10in erection smacked her in the face.

Gwen began to rub her hand on Albedo`s shaft, Albedo put his hand on Gwen`s face and forced her to put her mouth on his groin.

Gwen kissed the tip then started suck of four inches of Albedo.

Albedo forced Gwen to suck and bob her head on Albedo, the Galvan jousted his hips into Gwen's mouth.

Gwen`s tongue swirled and lathered Albedo up as he swallowed more and more of his flesh.

Albedo chuckled mischievously and forced Gwen to swallow him whole; Albedo blasted his load deep into Gwen's mouth.

"Oh god, that was so much better than Kevin." Gwen said swallowing the last of Albedo`s load.

Albedo wrapped his arms around Gwen removing her shirt and c-cup bra.

Albedo slid Gwen`s leggings and removed her skirt revealing a thin pink thong.

"I figured as much." Albedo said.

Gwen tackled Albedo kissing him and rubbing her breasts on his chest.

Albedo groped and sucked on her bosom while smacking her behind.

Gwen locked her legs around Albedo`s waste and slowly allowed his 10in mastiff to enter her.

Albedo pinned Gwen to her back and started to pound and thrust into her.

Gwen moaned in pleasure as Albedo hit her sensitive spot Albedo smirked in evil glee then flipped them over so Gwen could ride him.

Albedo gripped Gwen`s hips as she bounced and Rode Albedo like a bronco.

"My, my Gwendolyn, you really did need a stress release." Albedo said.

Gwen came and collapsed into Albedo`s arms.

Albedo removed himself from Gwen and pinned her on her stomach.

Albedo gripped her orbs of flesh and began to rub his erection on Gwen`s poor back-side.

Albedo plunged into Gwen causing her to scream out as Albedo administered his own brand of medicine to Gwen`s core.

Gwen lay on her stomach, kicking her legs as Albedo rammed himself into her, while smacker her behind, finally Albedo released, shooting his seed into Gwen, filling her up to the brim and causing her to shout with pleasure.

"That was just what I needed." Gwen said pulling Albedo into her arms and tucking them in.


	6. Wake up

Albedo slept contently.

He had burst his seed for four cute women in his quest for the death of Ben Tennyson.

Albedo dreamed of his most recent activity, porking Gwen Tennyson.

He remembered how tight Gwen was, her moist snatch clamping around him as stiffened up for her.

In fact he remembered it to well, as if he was experiencing it right now.

Albedo felt flustered as his Wang was felt by the warm wet sensation of something fapping down on him.

Albedo's eyes opened and the first thing he saw was Gwen`s c-cup breasts pressing against is face.

Gwen was riding him like the cow-girl rides the bronco, her hips popped and swayed against him as Albedo tried to reach full awareness.

"Is this how humans normally wake each other up?" Albedo grunted.

"Not really, I was going to give you a blow-job, but I decided you would like this better." Gwen said.

"Indeed, umph now let me repay you." Albedo said.

Albedo came inside of Gwen causing her to laugh and moan.

"I hope you were satisfied." Gwen said giving the Galvan a kiss.

A large pink light went off and a stone gate-way appeared. Hope walked through it looking quiet livid.

"You bitch! I can't believe you stole my new boyfriend! Why can't you just let me have nice things?" Hope said angrily.

Charmcaster tackled Gwen and through her off the bed. Charmcaster began to kick Gwen and punch her, Gwen fought back with her martial arts whilst Charmcaster returned with magical attacks.

"Hope, Gwendolyn stop that this instance." Albedo commanded.

The two stopped and crawled on the bed next to him.

"Albedo…you remembered my name." Hope said snuggling her head into his chest.

"I don't forget anything, now both of you stop fighting, I don't want anything precious to me broken." Albedo said putting his arms around them.

"I`m sorry Charmcaster." Gwen said, crawling closer to hope and giving her a kiss.

Hope giggled and pulled Gwen closer to her, the two continued to kiss while using while using Albedo`s body as a bed.

"Well girls, I hope you have made up." Albedo said, sitting up and getting ready to enjoy the show. Hope and Gwen began to strip each other, Hope pinned Gwen and started to suck on her breasts.

Gwen stroked Hope`s hair and moved her hips into a synch with her own.

Gwen flipped them over and returned the favor by licking Charmcaster`s breasts, Albedo looked on pleased as his boner began to grow.

The two moved into the 69position and started to eat each other as Albedo took out some weed and started to smoke.

"Hey, I heard this is healthy, unlike the earth tobacco, though I hope you humans improve the smell." Albedo said.

Hope and Charmcaster came for each other, the two girls sat up and started to snow-ball each-others sweetness into the others mouths.

Gwen got onto all-fours and stuck her rear out.

"Oh my, this is big." Hope said gripping Gwen`s orbs and smacking them.

"I hope you like it." Gwen said giving her bottom a twirl.

Charmcaster grabbed Gwen`s hips and began to twirl her tongue and give Gwen`s puckered hole a kiss.

Albedo laughed as his joint and boner began to twitch.

Gwen shifted her hips and rubbed her bottom on Hope`s face, until Hope had her fill.

Charmcaster got on all-fours this time and stuck out her rear for Gwen.

Now it was Gwen`s turn to 'toss salad'.

"Hmmm looks like your frog-lips came in handy for something." Hope said.

Gwen made a manna paddle appear and used it to paddle Charmcaster`s rump.

"Ah! I`ll teach you, you little twerp." Charmcaster said.

Hope made a magical dildo appear and used it to plug into Gwen, the dildo vibrated and spun inside of Gwen`s snatch.

Gwen continued to kiss and spank Charmcaster`s none the less.

When Hope was satisfied, she and Gwen crawled next Albedo.

"Thanks for the show, now as a reward you can both suck me off." Albedo said.

Hope and Gwen both started the Felecia process. Gwen sucked off the sack as Hope kissed the tip and ran her tongue on the shaft.

Charm began to bob her head while Gwen cut in by kissing her then sucking him off herself.

The two let their mouth`s wrestle for dominance, either way Albedo`s groin was not without suckage for at least 45seconds at a time.

Albedo got to feel Charmcaster and Gwen`s deep throat about three times each before exploding his load on both their faces.

"Gwen, are you up because I need you t…what the fuck?" Lily yelled walking into the room.

"Mom, wait I can explain!" Gwen said covering herself up.

"Girls leave the room; mommy and daddy need to talk." Albedo said.

Gwen and Charmcaster left the room, cum still on their faces and still unclothed.

"Well young man, what do you have to say for yourself?" Lily said crossing her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys, what should happen next?<strong>


	7. The bandito

"Well Benjamin, do you want to explain why you have committed incest, died your hair and are wearing those ridiculous contacts?" Lily asked.

"I`m not Ben, my name is Albedo, the white hair and red eyes are a result of a bad experiment." Albedo said.

"Okay, but what makes you think I`m okay with you mating with my daughter?" Lily said sternly.

"Not being of this world I could care less, but I like my relationship with your daughter, so I`m not giving that up." Albedo said.

"Look Mr. Albedo, I don't know or care how old you are, but I`m sure you just committed statutory rape." Lily said. "If you don't know what that is, it means no sex with a person under eighteen, which you have done with my daughter. I don't know how your species functions, but I would like it if you took your abnormal ass away from here."

Albedo stood and turned into a negative Anodite, Albedo wrapped his energy whip around Lily, tickling her chest and rubbing against her skirt and inner thigh.

"Do you like that?" Albedo asked.

"N-no you f-freak, st-Ahhh-op that!"Lily protested.

Albedo returned to his human form and caught Lily as she fell into his arms.

"Let me go!" Lily demanded.

Lily squirmed as Albedo began to tighten his grip.

"It`s okay I won't make you do anything you don't want." Albedo said stroking Natalie's head.

Natalie shoved Albedo away.

"I`m going to, call the cops." Lily said.

Suddenly a loud bang went off, an angry Ben, Kevin and Antonio walked into the room.

"You white-haired bastard, I`m going to kill you for having sex with my girlfriend!" Ben shouted.

"Now you're fucking my girl too and now you're trying to do the same with her mom, you sick freak." Kevin said.

Antonio…just shouted some stupid things about sweet-Sunny and fighting for love.

"And there's my queue to leave." Albedo said.

Albedo turned into negative ghost-freak and flew through the wall. Albedo turned into a human and continued to run.

Ben and Kevin raced to their cars while Antonio ran after Albedo.

Albedo ducked into an Alley that Antonio went in after.

The alley was narrow and dirty, yet Albedo had disappeared.

"Where are you white-haired charlatan? Antonio is going to bash you!" Antonia yelled.

Albedo appeared above Antonio as ultimate Big-Chill.

"Hi." Albedo said coyly.

"Um…hi." Antonio said scared out of his mind.

"Want to play a game?" Albedo asked.

"No?" Antonio said.

"Well here is a riddle…Die." Albedo said.

"That's not a rid-AHHHL!"

Albedo had frozen Antonio over. "I don't do requests." Albedo said.

Five minutes later Ben and Kevin came across the alley.

Ben and Kevin exited their cars and examined the frozen statue of Antonio.

"Well…he lived a full life." Kevin said.

"Maybe I should thaw him out." Ben said.

"Yeah…hey what's that smell?" Kevin asked.

Ben and Kevin sniffed the air, trying to figure out the weird aroma.

"It smells like pure garbage." Ben said.

Suddenly they were drowned in pure red trash smelling slime.

"Ah what the hell?" Ben said.

Suddenly Albedo dropped down and turned into negative heat-blast.

"Oh my god, do not tell me we fell for the same trick we used on the mega cruiser." Kevin said.

"Our cars have been drowned in flammable slime!" Ben said.

Albedo shot a stream of fire at them and lit the block on fire.

Several hours later Ben and Kevin woke up, they were tied to a wall with steel grating. Kevin's hands were bounded with glass, while the ultimatrix had a thick layer of lead over it.

"Where are we, and what is that smell?" Kevin asked.

"Well its either the sewage or Antonio`s half frozen half melted carcass." Ben said pointing his foot at a dead Antonio.

Albedo walked into their make-shift dungeon, completely disguised as Ben.

"I hope you enjoy, oh and Leven, don't bother with your cuffs, you really don't want to absorb glass, and you can't absorb anything with a cut up hand." Albedo said.

"Come over here so I can kick your teeth down your throat!" Kevin yelled.

Albedo waved his hands and pressed a red button.

"In three days time, this entire room will be filled with half the city`s sewage, as for me, I`ll be porking it with hot women, adios!" Albedo said.


	8. major load

It took Albedo a mere hour to leave his dungeon. He smiled smugly as he strutted towards Gwen`s house. Still garbed in a Ben disguise, he finally made it to Gwen`s house and knocked on the door. Frank opened it and smiled at the person he thought was his nephew.

"Hey Ben, you might want to avoid you`re aunt on the way in." Frank said, "She`s really mad at you for some reason."

Albedo nodded and walked inside, making his way into Gwen`s room. Gwen was laying on her stomach on her bed, listening to something on her head-phones, not noticing that someone had opened her door. Charmcaster had disappeared to somewhere, do it was just Gwen by her lonesome. Gwen however did perk up when she felt a weight on her back and something stiff brush against her bum.

"Kevin, is that you?" She asked.

"Wrong." Albedo said, removing his wig and contacts.

"Oh, well someone knows how to say hello." Gwen said playfully, wiggling her tush under Albedo`s nethers. "So, what did you do to my cousin and boyfriend?"

"Oh, they`ll be alright a little rotten sewage won`t hurt them much. I suspect they`ll be back within a day or two."

"In the mean time, let's have a little fun." Gwen said.

Gwen stuck her rump in the air, letting the roundness of her behind fully rub against Albedo`s growing erection. Albedo lifted her skirt and un-zipped his jeans and let his erection slip through, slapping Gwen`s behind. Gwen giggled and continued to tease Albedo as he laughed victoriously. Gwen had on a pair of pink lace panties with frills to side, which had a rough feel to the skin of Albedo`s penis. She continued to hot-dog the alien until he grabbed hold of her hips. Albedo proceeded to tear off her panties and spread her cheeks.

"Not too hard okay?" Gwen said, "I really don`t want any bruises."

"No promises." He said.

Albedo stuck the tip of his crotch into Gwen`s bum, slowly piercing her as he adjusted to the tightness of her ass. Gwen grunted and grabbed hold of her pillow as Albedo continued to delve in deeper, slowing down the pace so he can hear Gwen`s moans and pleads. Finally he was able to sink the entire erection into Gwen`s ass, her biting into the pillow to stifle her screams. Albedo wrapped his arms around her stomach, pulling Gwen into the all-fours position, laughing as he did this.

"Try not to scream so loud this time, I don`t want your parents coming in." He said.

Gwen grunted in response and Albedo took it as a yes. He proceeded to slowly plunge himself into Gwen`s behind, her gritting her teeth as Albedo`s dick penetrated her. Gwen could feel his ball-sack slapping against her pussy as Albedo sped up. Albedo could feel Gwen getting looser as he quickened the pace, making him smirk. Albedo grabbed hold of Gen`s hair and clamped his hand over her mouth as he continued his work. Albedo kicked into a new gear as her really began to pound Gwen`s behind, clamping his hands over her mouth whenever she tried to scream. Gwen could feel his balls getting tighter and knew Albedo would be cumming soon.

Finally Albedo felt his limit being reached as his balls tightened to the point of pain and Gwen`s anus being so loose he could fit his whole foot in her and it would still have wiggle room. Albedo didn`t give Gwen a warning, nor did he even bother to pull out, instead he shot the entire load into Gwen`s ass, Gwen screamed and choked a bit as the thick load splashed in to her ass, she could taste the salty wave in the back of her throat, she even coughed up a bit of his cum.

Albedo finally pulled himself out of Gwen`s ass, a little squirt of cum following. Gwen panted then looked back at Albedo with a pout.

"If you left any bruises I`ll kill you." She said.

"After you clean your master." Albedo said, sitting back and letting his cum stained crotch breath.

"You are not my master." Gwen said, crawling over to Albedo and sucking on his sack.

Albedo chuckled and muttered "yet", under his breath. Gwen licked his sack clean and proceeded to work her way up the shaft, leaving little kisses behind. Finally she reached the tip, Gwen licked the tip clean and proceeded to work her tongue and lips around it. Albedo pressed on the back of her head, urging her to bob on his dick. After having her ass pounded past oblivion, she gladly sucked Albedo off. Albedo planned on blasting her again as Gwen deep-throated him a few times, trying to clean off the cum. Before Albedo could muster another stiffy the room was bathed in a green light. out-side a synthesized and childish voiced said "_Ship! Ship!_"

"Ah, another interesting development."


End file.
